


ly² 娇宠

by ly999



Category: ly²
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22843078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ly999/pseuds/ly999





	ly² 娇宠

在麟羽的不懈努力下，蓝柚成功的在两个人结婚半年后怀孕了。蓝柚刚怀孕那几个月，吐的昏天暗地，整个人瘦了一圈，原本就纤细的身子更是瘦的风都能吹到似的。给麟羽心疼的不行，精心照顾，变着花样的给蓝柚做饭，讲笑话哄他开心。过了头三个月，胃口好些了能吃得下东西了，这才稍微长了点儿肉。  
转眼蓝柚怀孕已经五个多月了，这天阳光好，麟羽就带着人去阳台上晒太阳，结果晒着排着，蓝柚就困了，趴在他腿上睡得香甜。麟羽见蓝柚睡熟，便伸手去摸他隆起的小腹。Omega的肚子已经很明显了，成日像抱着个小西瓜似的跟着麟羽到处晃悠，也不嫌累，怀孕越久便越粘人，每日像长在麟羽怀里一般寸步不离地贴着。  
爱思偶尔有事儿来找麟羽都被他俩腻歪得捂脸跑，蓝柚有时候被队友们打趣，觉得羞怯，回房间就窝在麟羽怀里使坏咬他的脖子。麟羽对此甚是知足，蓝柚能跟他在一起已经是他的幸运了，其他的也不奢求了。  
唯一不满的大概就是一直不能和他亲热罢了。  
蓝柚刚怀孕时吃了不少苦，孕期里少有舒坦的时候，他虽不抱怨麟羽却看得出来，自然舍不得折腾他，便一直忍着，直到后来医生说Omega三个月以后，适当的欢爱可以帮助Omega更好的生产，才敢试探地用手摸摸蓝柚湿软的穴口。  
蓝柚捧着肚子心不在焉地哼了两声，麟羽听了哭笑不得地收手：“柚子老婆不想要吗？”  
“我…想，想要”蓝柚悄声嘀咕，“可是好奇怪啊……”  
麟羽把他抱进怀里亲了亲：“怎么奇怪了柚子哥，跟自己的老公亲热有什么奇怪的。”  
“麟羽，你别闹，我怀着孩子呢。”蓝柚挺了挺圆溜溜的肚子。  
麟羽他逗得直笑：“我当然知道你怀着孩子。”  
“那你还…还摸”蓝柚扶着腰往床里侧挪了挪。  
“我轻些，没事儿的。”麟羽拽着他的脚踝把人拉回来。  
蓝柚低着头，捧着肚子不说话。  
“好不好嘛柚子哥，柚子老婆”麟羽把头埋进蓝柚脖颈里蹭着“别人家的Omega怀孕都缠着Alpha要，老婆你倒好，还躲我。”  
“我想要。”蓝柚说完脸就红了，“晚上经常，嗯，下面经常湿。可就是很奇怪，我不好意思。”  
麟羽眯着眼睛看了他一会儿，忽然贴着蓝柚的耳朵笑道：“不得了了，我的柚子老婆知道羞了。”  
蓝柚闻言抬腿要踢他，却不料脚丫子一下子踩在了麟羽胯间，顿时整个人像烤熟的虾一般蜷成一团，抱着被子哆嗦：“我…麟羽，我不是故意的”  
“柚子”麟羽捏着蓝柚的脚踝把他的脚按在了自己的欲根上，“你看我都忍了这么久了，就给我好不好。”  
蓝柚臊得浑身发热，根本没敢踩，用被子把脸蒙得严严实实就是不吭声。  
“你不说话我就当你想要。”麟羽憋着笑扯掉了蓝柚的裤子，看到粉嫩的穴口边全是水痕就更加急切，伸手草草摸了几下继而挺腰往里撞。  
蓝柚太久没和麟羽亲近，吓得顾不上捂脸，双手捧着肚子慌慌张张地挣扎：“麟羽，慢…孩子……孩子！”  
“我不进里面去，”麟羽揽着他柔软的腰挺动，“别怕。”  
蓝柚这才安稳下来，费力地抬起屁股，悄悄瞄了眼下身，看见狰狞的欲根来回抽插的景象脖子都羞红了，把脸往麟羽颈窝里一埋，装起了鸵鸟。  
“老婆，柚子，舒不舒服？”麟羽却不想放过逗弄他的机会，打定主意逗逗他。  
“你闭嘴…羞不羞啊你”蓝柚嘴里哼哼唧唧地抱怨，饥渴的穴道却坦诚地抽缩，含着狰狞的柱身费力地吮吸。  
“想我了吧？”麟羽摸了摸蓝柚水液泛滥的股沟，“老婆，你水真多，真紧”  
“麟羽”蓝柚闻言气恼地扭头轻哼。  
麟羽贴过去亲他，虽不敢用力顶弄，但对于孕期敏感的Omega来说这样已经足够了，蓝柚呻吟片刻终是泄了精，餍足地捧着小腹躺在床上打哈欠。  
“累了？”麟羽小心翼翼伏在他身上，生怕压着他的肚子。  
“累……”蓝柚的嗓音里满是情动的颤栗，麟羽好些时日没听到了，觉得这声音比沾了蜜还甜，软软糯糯得直戳心窝，便连忙陪他躺下：“累了咱们就歇歇。”  
蓝柚蹭到麟羽怀里嗅嗅，闻到Alpha炽热的信息素才安心，摸着肚子睡了会儿，可醒来就不安分了，趁着麟羽还没睁开眼睛，手脚并用往他身上爬。  
麟羽装睡等着看蓝柚要做什么。  
而蓝柚爬到麟羽怀里以后许久都没有动静，就腰小幅度地摆动，最后踌躇着张开双腿去蹭麟羽的欲根，蹭着了还委屈地抽了一下鼻子，继而哼哼唧唧地抱怨：“好烫。”  
麟羽听得差点忍不住笑出声，强忍着不动。  
蓝柚张开腿以后小心翼翼地往他胯间坐，不敢自己把欲根吃进去，便扶着麟羽的腰拿湿软的穴口磨蹭狰狞的柱身，流出的水把粗长的性器染得油光水滑，他倒先不好意思起来，就想趁着麟羽还没醒用手擦擦，谁料手刚摸过去麟羽的欲根就更硬了，抵在他掌心里弹动。  
“唔？”蓝柚狐疑地低头，纳闷地拿指尖戳了戳肿胀的欲根，然后反应过来猛地爬进被子里，“麟羽，你太讨厌了，明明都醒了你还装睡。”  
麟羽听了这话再也装不下去，笑着搂住蓝柚的腰连句话都说不出来。  
蓝柚听着麟羽的笑声又羞又气，蹬着腿嘀咕：“下次不给你摸了。”  
“别呀老婆，”麟羽的声音里还有笑意，“你哪儿忍得住？”  
这下子蓝柚彻底恼了，一想到刚刚自己的动作被麟羽感受了个一清二楚就慌得直掉眼泪。  
麟羽连忙止住笑：“哭什么啊柚子，我，我这是高兴真的，我高兴你让我摸，真的。”  
“麟羽，你，你欺负人……”蓝柚把被子掀开一点，拿红通通的眼睛委屈地看着麟羽。  
“我错了，柚子我错了。老婆，这事儿是我的错，别生气了”麟羽连哄带骗把人抱回来，“下次绝对不逗你了。”  
“真的”蓝柚信以为真，犹犹豫豫掀开被子滑到麟羽怀里抽了抽鼻子。  
“当然是真的，我什么时候骗过你啊”麟羽替他揉腰，继而手指滑落到他的股间，“开了荤果然不一样。”  
蓝柚攥着麟羽的衣衫红着脸点头：“你还说，都怪你”  
“哎呦我的柚子老婆……”麟羽一听就来劲儿了，“我就说你不可能不想要，原来是怀孕没尝过我的家伙不知道滋味有多爽。”  
蓝柚被突如其来的荤话吓得眨巴了几下眼睛。  
“怕了？”麟羽笑眯眯地凑过去亲他，继而咬牙切齿道，“这几个月憋死我了，你可得多缠我几次。”  
蓝柚半晌缓不过来神，捏着麟羽的衣领轻轻地拽。  
“看把你给吓的。”麟羽哭笑不得地把蓝柚抱在身前，“至于吗？”  
蓝柚却怔怔地问：“麟羽，你那么想要我？”  
“柚子哥，你这不是说废话嘛，我自己的老婆我当然想要”麟羽亲了亲他的鼻尖，“想到要发疯了。”  
“我也…我也想……”蓝柚羞羞涩涩地嘀咕，“可就是觉得奇怪嘛。”  
“我真服了你了，”麟羽叹息着摇头，“和我亲热还觉得奇怪？”  
蓝柚气呼呼地摸自己的肚子：“可我怀孕了呀。”  
麟羽瞧着他的模样心生怜惜，只能转而凑到 他的腰腹边对着自己未出生的孩子说话：“你可一定要健健康康地出生，我的柚子老婆盼着你呢。”  
“你不盼吗？”  
“盼，”麟羽摸着他的肚子温柔地笑了，“我们的孩子我怎么可能不盼？”  
蓝柚这才心满意足地趴回麟羽怀里，咬着他的喉结轻哼。  
“柚子哥？咱继续吧，我快憋死了。”麟羽试探着拍了拍蓝柚的屁股。  
“那，那你轻点儿……”蓝柚顺从地点头，敞开双腿坐在了麟羽腰间，“慢慢进。”  
“知道。”麟羽好笑地扶住他的腰，肿胀的性器挤开湿软的穴肉开始浅浅地捣弄。  
食髓知味这个词用在蓝柚身上特别合适，自从被麟羽哄着开了荤，尝到孕期亲热的甜头以后，他的腿根从早到晚都是湿的，他不会求欢，只睁着双湿漉漉的眼睛往麟羽怀里钻，呼吸里一有热潮就是想要了，却咬牙不说，除了战战兢兢地蹭，就是轻轻柔柔地咬，青涩的举动愣是把麟羽撩得欲火焚身，恨不能成天和他待在床上才好。  
蓝柚却不能长时间和麟羽亲热，浅尝辄止就已经足矣，每每都是他自己得了趣麟羽还欲火焚身，他倒也不怕，怯怯地眨巴着一双湿漉漉的眼睛望着麟羽便能得到略显粗暴的吻，然后就是一宿安眠。


End file.
